User talk:Whitestar7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors theory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whitestar7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YatzSliversword (Talk) 2011-03-04T21:42:03 That's the automatic message above. Take a look around! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. A lot of articles need expanding. You like it? Also, do you know how to make userboxes? I have no clue how to. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *shrugs* It's O.K. I'm going to make an IRC channel. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I made one! IRC with me! Tell me if you want to before you go there. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:06, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. You on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You still there? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup, See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Wanna go on IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, On another window I'm on IRC. Go there. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll try going out then coming back to IRC. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're there. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Go look on IRC. I sent you a message. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What happened to my talk page? Hi, you on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You on now? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Use the link on your talk page. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) K. See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No. In the family member part in an article it will say: "Deceased, Verified StarClan member." ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) We need blanks. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, White. I saw the comment on yhe news board and, you're welcome. :D✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, White. Due to creating/editing pages I have decided to make you a rollbacker. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Correct. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) K. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yatz made a userbox that says if you are a rollbacker or admin! Here! ☮Cheetahstar123 14:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! As you may have noticed, our infobox was in kinda a mess so, I finally got it back in order. Yayz! : D Cheetahstar My Den 20:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Whitey.✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) why did you leave IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Your computer shut off? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Have you considered becoming an apprentice of Project: Character Art? You're REALLY good at editing pages. Just asking. You don't have to if you don't want. --Cheetahstar My Den 00:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Coloring A Cat To color a cat, download software such as GIMP2, (Which is what I have) or Pixlr, then select an image from the gallery on PCA, right-click on it and select 'Copy'. Then, go to GIMP or Pixlr and on the menu bar, click on 'Edit' select 'Paste' and the image you copied shows up on the screen. All this may or may not make sense, but for some instructions on how to color a cat, Go here. Hope this helps! : ) Cheetahstar My Den 15:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was late in replying because I was to. Odd timing. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I looked at your Oakheart pic. Awesome! IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I saw the message you left on Moonbreezes talk. That's me, it's just a testing account. :P Cheetahstar My Den 20:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, guess what? You know the automatic message that gets sent out and I had no clue how to edit? I finally figured it out! YAY! To see the latest version of it, go to Moonbreezes (Cheetahstars) talk page. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) It's her testing account. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Oh, yeah, when you click the link, remove the extra # at the end of #warriors-theory. I'm on that channel now. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Never mind Gotta go. But, tell, me, do you like what I did to the home? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Changed my siggy. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I'll stay on the computer. Message me when your done. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hi. 22:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC)